Liberty (Discontinued)
by BrainyOwl45
Summary: Having lived the life of an Omega for the last five years, Liberty's used to it and actually likes it. After entering the territory of a pack with a certain bushy eyed brooding sourwolf, who knows what trouble she will bring upon them. Especially when her old Alpha wants her back, even if it means taking her by force.
1. Character Profile

First Name: Liberty

Middle Name: Adalaide

Last Name: Connors

Nickname: Liby

Gender: Female

Age: 22

Height: 5'2

Species: Human/Werewolf

Eye Color: Green

Hair Color: Cobalt Blue (dyed) Chestnut Brown (natural)

Piercings: Right Eyebrow Ring, Left Nostril Ring, Triple Pierced Right and Left Ears

Tattoos: Crescent Moon on Right Hip, Music Note on Left Wrist, Tree of Life on back, North Star on Back of Neck, Celtic Cross on Left Ankle

Hometown: Chicago Illinois


	2. Chapter 1

I hitch hiked to Beacon Hill, California, all the way from Chicago Illinois. It's true that I could have traveled here on foot, being a werewolf and all, I move fast on my feet and don't tire easily. I would have arrived earlier believe it or not. But seeing as I was trying to make it harder to track my scent, my best option was to hitch hike. It had taken me five weeks to get there, barely sleeping during the entirety of the trip, I couldn't risk letting my guard down when I was being hunted by my old pack.

Truth be told I hated small towns, I loved the city life, I loved the noise and the hustle and bustle. That was exactly why I went to a small town. Truth be told, as soon as I got there, I realized how this wasn't the best idea I've ever had. I stood out in Beacon Hill like a sore thumb, with my cobalt blue hair, tattoos and piercings, I looked like an outsider, like I didn't belong.

The people treated me with respect to an extent, but still treated me like an outsider, a threat to their peaceful world. It didn't really bother me, I was used to being treated this way. I was a born werewolf in a pack of those turned by the bite. They had been my family, and now they wanted me back, and if I didn't go with them willingly they would take me by force, dead or alive it didn't matter to them. I had been the Alpha's mate, which had automatically made me his property. The thing about me is, I don't belong to anyone. I left when my Alpha became abusive with me, becoming so possessive and territorial of me, that I couldn't even leave his sight to use the bathroom.

Being a social person, it was hard for me to leave everything I've ever known behind, for a life of solitude. I had to leave though for my sanity and for my health. Though my sanity would take a huge hit, having to distance myself from social interaction, like I said before, I'm a social person, as are wolves.

This town was going to drive me nuts, another reason I shouldn't have picked such a small town, was because everybody knows each other and they are all so social, something I needed to avoid. I somehow managed to keep to myself, rent a house on the edge of town, getting a job as a barista at a small cafe and I walked wherever I needed to go. I payed my rent in cash and on time, convinced the owners of the cafe to pay me under the table, stayed out of trouble and only went out for work, and food. So basically I became the new town curiosity, a recluse barely seen outside of the cafe or my own home.

I was able to stay to myself for quite sometime, until a new scent came into town, one that put me on edge. It wasn't a member of my pack, it was just new. The news of his arrival spread fast, especially after half of his sister's body was found. Derek Hale, the story about his family burning to death as well as other stories weren't an uncommon topic at this point. I was beginning to feel bad for the man. The didn't last long though, he turned out to be a brooding douchebags. Although his sex appeal made up for most of that, though not all. He came into the coffee shop from time to time, ordering his coffee straight black, and I would oblige him. He didn't seem the type to startle easily, but he did look surprised when he first saw me. I didn't blame him, I get that look a lot when people see me for the first time in this small town. There was a sadness to his eyes, mixed with anger and hate, towards what or who, I didn't know. Derek Hale was just a bundle of flowers and sunshine.


	3. Chapter 2

The first time I saw Derek Hale, was at the coffee shop I worked at. He walked in, his jaw, with an expression that said "f**k off." His dark eyes were filled with anger, an anger that hid something deeper, pain and sorrow. Thick eyebrows sat above those eyes giving him a permanently grouchy expression. He carried himself with confidence, his clothes clinging to his muscular figure. If he wasn't so intimidating I'm sure the girls of this town would be all over him. To most people, the man might seem stong, badass and sure of himself, but I'm not most people. I could tell he was broken, just like I was.

My heart ached for the man, that is until he opened his mouth. "Coffee, straight, black, and I need it now," he said a look of irritation on his face. All pity I had for him vanished, and my armor was back on. I got him his order, as he had asked. He raised an eyebrow at me, seemingly noticing my appearance for the first time. He than said something that pissed me off and made me hate him even more, "you know Halloween isn't for another couple months." If not for the fact that I was in a public place, I would have shifted right there and than, and I would have ripped his pretty little throat out.

Somehow I was able to control my temper enough to cash him out. I watched him leave, a look of complete loathing on my face, my nails digging into the palms of my hands, drawing blood. I didn't care it would heal in a matter of moments. I wiped the blood from my hand and got back to work, the rest of the customers staring at me, a new found curiosity towards me.

The increase in the so called "mountain lion" attacks had already put me on edge, and the finding of the other half of Derek Hale's sister on his property, only added to this tension. The whole thing reeked of werewolf and hunter involvment. It wasn't my old pack, much to my relief, I had even caught a whiff of any of them. However, I now knew that I wasn't the only werewolf around. I had a feeling that Derek Hale was somehow at the center of it all. So I decided that I would pay him a visist, and find out just what was going on.


	4. Author's Note: Discontinuation

p style="text-align: center;"Author's Note/p  
p style="text-align: left;"I will not be continuing this story, I can't see this line of the story going anywhere. I had an idea in mind of where I wanted it to go, but it just wasn't working out. However I will be rewriting the story entirely. I'm sorry to those who enjoyed this version. The new one will hopefully be even better. Though the story line will no longer be taking place at the beginning of the series, instead it will be taking place in Season 2. I feel that it would make more sense to the story line of my character in many ways. I hope you will enjoy her new story!/p


End file.
